It was a Mistake
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: One mistake that changed everything, can they make their way back to each other. One shot.


**One Shot. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Letty was tapping her leg on the plane nervously. She hadn't been home since the night her heart broke in to a million pieces. She left half the pieces behind in that house. That house where she first loved with her whole heart. The house that had become a home, the house that she loved.

Why she had agreed to go to this wedding was beyond her. She debated for months about it but she knew if she didn't go she would regret it. It had been exactly four years, and fourteen days since she had last seen LA sunshine, had smelt the car oil and sound of tools working on an engine.

It had been that long since she had seen his face. The face, the voice that meant so much to her, her heart still ached for him. She wanted to just see his smile again. She wanted to hear his laugh and she hated herself for that. The seat belt sign lit up and she sighed pushing her thoughts back, locking the belt around her waist leaning back as they descended to the ground.

When Dom had heard that she was coming to the wedding his heart skipped a beat, his palms went sweaty. He remembered her very feature. It one stupid mistake he had lost the only girl he had only loved. The only girl that stole his heart and never returned it; but she was Leticia Ortiz sharing wasn't in her vocabulary.

He sighed as he walked down the aisle looking at Brian. He clapped his shoulder taking his spot next time. He looked down to his wrist where the small tattooed 'L' with a half a heart outlining it was still permanently haunting him for the mistake he had made. Dom still remembered when he had gotten it,

_It was their three year anniversary and Letty wanted to make it special. So as a joke he suggested a tattoo. Letty's eye's sparkled and nodded,_

_"Yes"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow, _

_"Yes?"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"Something connecting us"_

_Dom smiled and shrugged,_

_"Whatever you want babe"_

_"Whatever?"_

_Dom laughed and hugged her from behind as she worked on the engine in front of her, _

_"In reason"_

_Letty turned and put a hand on his chest, _

_"Simple"_

_Dom nodded and kissed her, _

_"Simple"_

_She smiled and ducked from his arms. Dom leaned against the car as she ran to get a pen. She walked back over and took his left hand in hers. Dom smiled, _

_"What are you doing?"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"You'll see"_

_Dom smiled as she started drawing, out the design, and when she drew the 'D' and other half of the heart on her right hand he smiled as she connected them making a perfect heart. She smiled at him and asked, _

_"Too girly?"_

_He shook his head, _

_"It's perfect"_

Tracing the edge of her tattoo Letty smiled remembering the memory. She had always thought of getting it removed or covered up something inside her made her stop whenever she tried. The plane was finally empty and she got up grabbing her carry on and walked to grab her suitcase.

Mia had offered a room at the Torreto but she refused. She knew where she would land up, in Dom's room. She wouldn't have the self-control to say no to him after all this time. Something still held her to him, something connected them like he was hers and she was he's and she hated it. She hated him.

She heard someone call her name and turned as she saw Vince run up and hug her. She hugged him back ruffling his hair, she pulled back saying,

"It is so good to see you"

"You too little sister"

Letty smiled at the gesture that she was still family in his eyes. She looked back at the bag carousel and grabbed hers. Vince took it from her hand and started wheeling it to the car. He put an arm around her shoulders, she looked at him,

"Mia is going to kill you. You should be at the rehearsals"

"So should you"

"I'm not in the wedding party"

Letty stated looking at him and Vince smiled. Letty stopped him,

"Vincent"

He shrugged, and sighed,

"Fine but now Mia is going to kill me"

"What is it?"

"She wants you to be her maid of honor"

Letty laughed,

"Me?"

Vince nodded,

"She still talks about you like you left yesterday"

Letty sighed as they kept walking,

"She knows I'm not staying after the wedding right? I have a life back in Texas now. I can't just leave it behind"

Vince looked at her and simply stated,

"You left us behind"

Letty sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"I left Dom behind"

She told him as they slid in to the car. Vince replied turning the key in the ignition,

"And in that process you left all of us"

Letty nodded and took in a breath,

"I am sorry V."

"I know you are"

Letty smiled and rubbed his shoulder as they made their way to the church. Letty was twirling her hair in her finger as they drove on to the familiar streets. The streets that were home to wins, and loses, the streets where she grew up, she bit her lip and barely said,

"Stop"

Vince looked at her and she said it again a little more loudly. He pulled over and put the car in park.

"Let, what is it?"

"I can't do this. Bring me back to the airport."

"Letty. This is for Mia, buck up and put her big girl panties on"

Letty laughed and nodded as Vince started the car again. It was only a couple minutes later that they were at the church. Letty sighed and Vince rubbed her knee and nodded,

"Come on. Now or never"

"Never works"

Vince laughed as she smiled. Vince gave her a few more minutes before they finally got out walking up the steps. Vince pushed the old wooden doors open with a bam and Letty put her hand over her face and mumbled,

"Smooth"

He chuckled a bit and shrugged. Mia smiled when she saw the brunette behind him and ran full force to her. Vince dodged her and let her almost knock Letty off her feet. Letty hugged her back and smiled,

"Hey stranger"

Letty laughed,

"Hey bridezilla"

Mia pulled away and put her finger in Vince's face.

"What did you tell her?"

Vince put his hands up,

"Nothing, she probably guessed it."

Letty laughed and nodded,

"I did Mi."

Mia turned back and hugged her again and mumbled,

"I don't even care, I am just so happy you came"

Letty moved her eyes up and they were now connected with Dom's. His eyes never letting her lose grip. She finally replied breathlessly,

"Me too"

The rest of the night Letty could feel Dom watching her and she felt safe although all she wanted to do was tell him to knock it off. She had spent the last four years trying to forget him and everything they lived through.

And now she was face to face with him and everything came flooding back making her want to cry, laugh, dance, scream and shout all at once. After the rehearsal she retreated outside to the car and leaned against it. She hated herself for letting Dominic Torreto have so much power over her. He was her one weakness and he knew it.

Vince walked to stand with her,

"Hey, I'll drive you back to the hotel"

She shook her head,

"Do you mind if I just borrow your car?'

Vince smirked,

"Last time I did that you crashed it"

"V"

He rolled his eyes and dropped the keys in her hand. Letty smiled a little sliding in to the driver seat, driving away with a dirt cloud behind her. Dom watched her drive way and he knew her. He knew she was going to a hill that over looked LA. She went there every time something happened in her life. He sighed sliding in to his car debating going or not.

He sighed as he started the car driving down the street to picking her up things he knew she wanted. Her favorite purple and blue slushy from the gas station near the house, and kettle corn from a local vendor.

He sighed as he made the drive up the hill, a drive he didn't make too often anymore. He pulled up and turned the car off, watching her for a minute leaning against the car. He got out thinking it was now or never. He walked to her with the food in his hand. He stood beside her and passed it to her,

"I got you something"

Letty turned her head and looked at him,

"No thanks"

"Let"

She shook her head,

"I came here for Mia not to make this better alright"

"So there is something still?"

"You know what I mean"

Dom shrugged looking at her,

"I know exactly what you mean"

He smirked and she glared at him. She held her hand out,

"Give me the slushy"

Dom chuckled and gave it to her. She took a drink and smiled,

"You don't get to do that"

He looked at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Give me a slushy, look at me with the puppy dog eyes and make me feel bad. You don't get to walk back in to my life so easily. Actually you don't get to walk back in to my life at all"

"Let… come on"

She sighed running a hand through her hair pushing herself off the car shaking her head turning to him.

"You ruined this. You did this, this isn't on me"

"I made a mistake"

"You slept with Michelle Tran. It was a big fucking mistake"

Dom stood up taking a step to her, and she put her arm up stopping him. Dom continued,

"I messed up. I reined the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You sure did. Did you just want to hurt me? Was our whole relationship a joke to you?"

"You know that's not true"

"I don't know anything"

"It was stupid. I was scared"

"Scared of what"

"Of losing you"

"Mission accomplished"

Dom sighed,

"Let I was scared I was going to ruin your life. I was scared I was holding you back. I was scared that if I didn't let you leave that you would never do something great with your life."

"So it worked out for you. You got what you wanted. I left, I moved on"

"It didn't work out, the second I realized what I had done. It clicked I needed you, and you needed me. I should have just been happy. And if you had really moved on Let, we both know you would have had that tattoo removed"

Letty looked down at her wrist and traced it with her finger. She sighed and it stayed quiet for a little while until Letty looked up and finally stated,

"That's why you didn't even try to stop me right? On some level you did want me to leave"

"Let what was I supposed to do? I tried to call you, you disconnected your phone. Your mom came and got your stuff."

"You were supposed to try. You were supposed to stop me"

He sighed rubbing his face,

"How much harder was I supposed to try?"

"What are you talking about?"

Letty looked at him dead in the eyes as he continued,

"That night I went to your house, your mom answered the door. Said you were in the shower and you never wanted to see me again. The next day I went back and sat on your porch Let, waiting for you to come out. Finally your mom came out and told me you left for Texas to live with your dad"

"So you knew where I was"

Dom shook his head,

"She said you wanted me to leave you alone. She wouldn't give me your new number. She gave me the letter you wrote. She told me not to contact you again"

"Stop"

Dom looked at her and gave her a look,

"What?"

"What letter?"

He shrugged,

"The letter you wrote me. I think it's in my car. Hang on"

Letty raised an eyebrow, she had never written a letter to him. In her heart she wanted to hear this four years ago. She wanted him to hug her and never let go and tell her what a mistake it was. She wanted him to want her and love her again. She wanted him.

Dom walked back and handed her the piece of paper. She took it and read it,

_Dom, _

_You were my world. You meant everything to me and in one second, it was gone. The trust, the love, the respect. Everything was gone. I don't want you to call; I don't want you to come find me. I want you to leave me alone and never think of me again. _

_I want to never see you again. If you call me or come find me it will just make it worse. It will hurt even more than it did seeing that. So please if you ever loved me you will move on and find someone else and leave me alone. For good. _

Letty shook her head and looked at him holding the piece of paper in one hand,

"I didn't write this"

Dom looked at her as he furrowed her eyebrows,

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged,

"I didn't write this"

Dom grabbed it from her and asked,

"Then who did?"

She shrugged,

"Guess my mom did"

"Why would she do that?"

Letty tilted her head,

"She never liked you"

"Everyone liked me"

Letty scoffed,

"Yeah a little too much"

Dom sighed,

"I am sorry Let. It should have never happened."

"I know"

They stayed silent leaning on the hood of the car. Both trying to figure out what they just learned. They could have been together the last four years, but her mother had kept them apart. Dom couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed her face taking her in to a kiss.

The feel electrified both of them, creating a spark they both missed more than anything in this world. But Letty pushed him off,

"You can't just kiss me and think it fixes everything"

"That's not what I was doing"

"It's what you always do. You think your charm will fix everything. I am not the same girl I used to be. I am just someone you used to know"

"So let's get to know each other again. I know you feel the same way I feel about you"

Letty shook her head,

"I can't do this anymore."

"Letty"

"I'm here for Mia and not to fix this"

She repeated herself and looked at him. He nodded and she let go of a breath getting back in to Vince's car and driving down the road. She got to the hotel and checked in. She decided to have a long shower after everything tonight and sit and watch some movie and drink her way through the mini bar. All she kept thinking about was that kiss and how she wanted him to storm through that door and never let her go again.

She want him to her hold her all night and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted him to touch her like he used too, to love her like he used to love her. She wanted him to snap her out of this hurt and see her again.

She was stepping out of the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it and there he stood. Dominic Torreto,

"Dom I'm not in the mood"

He grabbed her face with both hands kissing her with everything he had left in him. He pulled away and whispered,

"I let you get away once, it's not happening again"

Letty smiled as he kissed her again, kicking the door closed as he walked into the room. They both let their senses turn back on, they felt alive again. They felt like this is where they belonged, they had finally made it. It felt right.

* * *

**Longest One shot I have ever written. Twelve pages. Hope you like it. **

**Reviews are always nice to read. **


End file.
